Desamparo
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: O discípulo mais devotado recebera no final o maior e mais doente prêmio. Uma última demonstração de afeto antes de aceitar a solidão.


**Aviso: Essa oneshot contém necrofilia. Se esse tema te deixa desconfortável de algum modo, por favor, não leia!**

* * *

**Desamparo**

Novamente, Kabuto encontrava-se sozinho. Aquele era um sentimento familiar, porém nesse momento o rapaz não queria acostumar-se – não depois de todos os anos passados juntos com aquele que o resgatou.

Porém, ele estava morto. Falecera a pouco tempo; o intervalo entre seu último encontro com seu mestre e a morte do mesmo fora praticamente uma questão de minutos.

Kabuto sabia que não podia mais fazer nada. Orochimaru não podia ser revivido.

O ninja médico esperou até Sasuke desaparecer na escuridão do corredor. Honestamente, não importava-se com o que o garoto ia fazer ou onde ia. Não possuía nenhum poder de influenciar sua decisão.

Acima de tudo, é claro, ele tinha ódio. Não apenas do maldito Uchiha, mas em especial de si mesmo. Como não escutara o tumulto? Como não viera correndo auxiliar o próprio mestre – praticamente um pai -, mesmo que isso significasse ele próprio sacrificar-se caso necessário? Não era para isso que ele vivera e estivera sempre tão disposto?

Kabuto falhara. Sabia disso.

Em passos silenciosos, entrara no quarto onde o corpo do mais velho jazia no chão. A grande cobra branca ainda permanecia ali, mas na cama jazia o corpo humano do moreno. A forma que o albino conhecera e amara tão bem.

Apesar do que o que Sasuke – assassino – fizera, seu corpo encontrava-se mais uma vez inteiro. Haviam arranhões e cortes, em especial nos pulsos do ninja falecido, porém nada muito grave. Ainda era Orochimaru. Morto, mas ainda ele.

Sem importar-se com o sangue nos lençóis, Kabuto sentou-se na cama, as mãos alcançando o tecido das roupas que cobriam o cadáver, puxando-o para seus braços. Afastou o cabelo preto e perfeitamente liso da testa num gesto cuidadoso, como se na verdade o outro fosse apenas uma criança sonolenta e febril.

O rosto continuava branco, os olhos amarelos fechados. Havia uma estranha e sobrenatural serenidade naquela face e no momento. Sem hesitar, o albino encostou os lábios nos dele.

Ainda estava quente. Quase conseguira sentir sua respiração, ou o último fio do que restara dela.

Porém, não houve nenhuma reação por parte de Orochimaru. Não fora correspondido, mas também não fora empurrado. Permaneceu do mesmo jeito por mais alguns instantes, aproveitando do resquício do que poderia ser um beijo apaixonado.

A falta de incentivo e de reprimenda deixou o jovem desconcertado. Afastou o rosto do dele, e não notara nenhuma mudança de expressão. Ele estava realmente e oficialmente morto. Deveria recuar ou prosseguir?

Inspirou e expirou. O cadáver ainda não fedia. O único cheiro que podia captar era o de sangue fresco, que aos poucos endurecia no chão, nos tecidos e na pele dos dois corpos.

A falta de reprimenda falara mais forte – decidira seguir em frente com o que estava fazendo.

As mãos passaram pela carcaça do outro ninja, ainda vestido. Hesitou por alguns instantes, pensando se deveria despí-lo por completo ou não. Afinal, pensou, era incapaz de resistir. Aquela seria a última vez. Deveria aproveitá-la ao máximo.

As mãos deslizaram pelas roupas escuras, afastando-as. Ergueu a camisa, puxando-a dos ombros magros até que esta caísse dos braços esguios, chegando à segurança da cama para depois ser empurrada até o chão.

As mãos e dedos do ninja médico passearam pelo torso nu. Alvo, bem torneado. Um tanto quanto ferido, mas nada mais que ele pudesse resolver. Demorou-se nas feridas que estavam cicatrizando, em como estas criavam imperfeições na pele macia. Cada marca de costura, cada remédio injetado em suas veias – tudo isso fora ele quem fornecera. Estava marcando-o como dele com seus gestos e cuidados, assim como era marcado a cada mordida, cada chamada, cada ordem que recebia.

Maldito seja o Uchiha, com quem dividia a atenção. Não tinha ciúmes dos outros experimentos, mas fazia questão de não ir com o jeito do moleque. Deveria tê-lo matado quando ainda estava fraco, mas já era tarde.

Sasuke destruíra o que o albino tanto amava.

Pelo menos naquele momento Orochimaru seria somente dele. Não de nenhum Uchiha, de um governo ou de outro ninja qualquer, mas sim de quem mais o apoiou e quem mais o admirava. Aquele que sempre fazia questão de obedecê-lo e de estar ao seu lado o mais tempo possível. O discípulo devotado era quem recebia o maior prêmio, não o mais habilidoso.

E como ele era devotado ao seu mestre.

Laçou os dedos no elástico da calça e da cueca, puxando-as para baixo. Aos poucos, revelava as últimas partes cobertas do moreno. Deixou os tecidos acomodarem-se no chão, depois pegaria-os.

Kabuto podia sentir o coração palpitar, acelerado, a respiração mais ofegante, o sangue descendo-lhe até entre as pernas e também fluindo o rosto, deixando-o quente e corado. Loucura, admiração ou uma mistura de ambos?

Mesmo sem vida, Orochimaru não deixava de ser bonito. O corpo era magro, porém bem construído, com traços delicados e ao mesmo tempo fortes e masculinos. Mesmo que fossem adjetivos um tanto paradoxais, estes completavam-se de forma harmônica. A figura do mais velho era atraente, não podia negar. Desejava-o em morte tanto quanto já fazia em vida.

Desceu a própria calça e roupa íntima, o suficiente para que o sexo ficasse exposto. Suspirou ao ter livrado-se do incômodo que eram as roupas fazendo pressão no local. Ajeitou os óculos, como sempre fazia. Podia muito bem retirá-los, mas tal ação implicaria numa visão embaraçada. Desta vez, queria enxergar nitidamente.

Lambeu os lábios e beijou-o novamente. Deixou com que as mãos afastassem as pernas do mais velho, expondo-o. Encaixou-se, segurando a princípio nas coxas, depois subindo até a cintura, para por fim penetrá-lo.

Era incrível como ele ainda estava mais quente por dentro. A sensação dos músculos apertando-lhe o fez gemer mais alto. Parou com o que fazia, encarando o rosto do amado. Afagou-lhe os cabelos negros, entrelaçou os dedos nos fios perfeitamente escovados.

"Orochimaru..." Chamou, deleitando-se com cada sílaba que formava o nome. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto. Desenhou as sobrancelhas, os olhos, nariz, bochechas, demorou-se nos lábios finos. Desceu, então, traçando uma linha reta até o umbigo, para por fim deslizar de volta ao quadril, segurando-lhe a cintura.

Começou a movimentar-se, lentamente, aproveitando cada centímetro do interior do moreno. Respirava de modo descompassado, suspirando baixo para si mesmo. Não resistia, e a cada vez que via-se aumentando a velocidade do que fazia, deixava escapar o nome do outro, algumas vezes por completo, outras por entre gemidos.

Cravou as unhas na pele do mais velho, sem querer deixá-lo ir. Não podia mais parar agora, muito menos queria. Kabuto já conhecia aquele corpo e tinha visto o que havia de melhor e pior em sua alma. Merecia sua recompensa, mesmo que fosse absurda.

Sem mais aguentar, deixou-se ser dominado pelo orgasmo. Fez questão de ejacular no interior do cadáver, arqueando as costas sem poder controlar os gemidos rápidos que saíam-lhe da boca. Ao terminar, estava ofegante. Tomou ar, respirando pesadamente, voltando para si.

Tinha cometido uma loucura. Talvez ele tenha se tornado tão doente quanto seu mestre – que tipo de prova de amor e devoção era aquela, afinal?

Afastou os pensamentos de culpa. Adorava Orochimaru demais para sentir tal coisa quando esta era relacionada ao seu nome e sua pessoa. Estava apenas demarcando-o como seu uma última vez, como sempre fora. Não bastavam as cicatrizes, precisava de mais.

Existe alguma forma mais impactante de demonstrar afeto que o sexo? Kabuto achava que não, mas se houvesse, também faria, mesmo com um corpo morto e que fosse hediondo.

Retirou o membro de dentro do moreno e ajeitou as próprias roupas. Depois, vestiu o cadáver novamente, com zelo. Precisava tomar banho. Depois limparia aquela bagunça.

Pois no fim, Orochimaru sempre voltava para ele em vida. O mesmo aconteceu em morte.

**X**

**Essa fic na verdade surgiu de um mal entendido. Eu estava conversando com uma menina no Facebook e quando eu disse que gostava de escrever fics com temas mais pesados ela pirou na batatinha e disse que eu só escrevia coisas com necrofilia '-' Na hora eu ri muito, mas depois eu resolvi aceitar o "desafio" XD E eis que saiu essa fic~**

**OroKabu é um dos meus ships favoritos de Naruto, e eu honestamente não esperava que minha primeira fic com esses dois fosse ser algo assim XD Mas no final foi realmente uma experiência muito diferente e até mesmo divertida de escrever :B**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :33**


End file.
